Ne t'arrête jamais de chanter, Jasper !
by tiftouff19
Summary: Et si une histoire différente était née entre Alice et Jasper... Si, un soir de mai, un mal être et une chanson les réunissaient simplement dans une salle de concert... AH.


_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Question : Que fait Tiftouff pour arrêter de penser à des trucs désagréables**_

_**qui lui arrivent en ce moment ?  
Réponse : Elle se noie dans abiword à gratter une idée qui lui traîne**_

_**dans la tête depuis ce matin...**_

_**Ainsi donc, voici l'histoire de l'arrivée de ce one-shot imprévu...**_

_**Il vaut pas grand-chose mais j'avais envie de vous le présenter.**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Une nouvelle fiction est en préparation... **_

_**Plus j'ai de soucis plus j'écris.  
Comme les soucis tombent en cascade, j'écris beaucoup.**_

_**C'est ça le principe !**_

_**.o.0.o.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**A très bientôt**_

_**et prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Tiftouff19.**_

_**Point de vue d'Alice.**_

Je quittais la maison. Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, j'aurais de toute façon passée la soirée seule devant la télé. Mes parents Carlisle et Esmé étaient conviés à un dîner avec un client d'Esmé, architecte d'intérieur. Quant à mes deux frères, ils étaient déjà trop occupés. Rosalie était déjà arrivée depuis hier, après plus d'un mois de séparation d'Emmett à cause de ses études. Séparer Emmett et Rosalie revenait à se suicider ! On en payait le prix fort dès leurs retrouvailles !

_Des gémissements insupportables s'élevaient déjà de l'étage ! _

Quant à Edward, Bella ne devrait plus tarder. Il l'attendait de pied ferme, faisant les cents pas dans le corridor devant la porte. Les deux petits coups sur le bois ne l'y trompaient pas et il ouvrait à la volée, ne laissant pas le temps à sa petite-amie d'être surprise, pour l'attraper et la serrer contre lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrant avec une impatience non dissimulée. Comme tous les vendredis, Bella venait dormir chez nous. Et comme tous les vendredis et les samedis, tous deux ne se montreraient qu'aux petits-dejeuners, déjeuners et dîners. Le reste du temps, ils resteraient enfermés dans la chambre d'Edward ou dans la salle de musique de mon frère.

_Dans leur bulle... _

Il est 19h et pourtant je m'ennuie déjà. _J'aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un avec qui m'enfermer pendant des heures pour simplement l'aimer ou l'entendre me chuchoter des mots d'amour à l'oreille. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me vanter d'avoir la même exubérance qu'Emmett ou bien la même sérénité qu'Edward. Chacun de mes frères vénérait sa compagne de façon différence, mais toujours avec une étincelle si particulière dans le regard... _

Mais à part mon nounours Chocolat que je serre dans mes bras, j'ai quoi, moi ? Personne ne pense à moi avant de s'endormir, exceptés peut-être Carlisle et Esmé... _et encore... _J'enfilais mon manteau et voyais mon frère et Bella grimper à l'étage, Edward une main dans le creux des reins de sa compagne.

- Edward ?

- Humm ? demandait-il sans même me regarder.

- Je vais sortir faire un tour boire un verre et...

Il m'ignorait complètement, ses yeux dans ceux de Bella. _Va au diable n°1 ! _Je les voyais entrer dans la chambre d'Edward et fermer la porte à clés. _Me restait plus qu'Emmett mais bien sûr, ça serait comme d'habitude ! _Je toquais à la porte de sa chambre que je savais verrouillée.

- Emmett ? Rosalie ?

Personne ne répondait.

- Vous êtes là ?

Evidemment qu'ils sont là ! Mais comme toujours, ils font ceux qui n'entendent rien.

- J'ai déjà prévenu Edward mais je vais sortir ce soir...

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un grognement significatif et un petit cri. _Va au diable, n°2 ! _Je pourrais bien leur annoncer que je vais me suicider, ils s'en cogneraient comme de l'An 40 !

Je retournais au rez-de-chaussée et enfilais mes talons noirs. J'attrapais mon double de clés et mon sac à mains quand une porte claquait à l'étage. Emmett en sortait en caleçon avec un billet à la main.

- Tu sors, Alice ?

- L'information a touché ton cerveau, ça y est ?

- Tu peux me rapporter une boîte de capotes ?

Il me tendait le billet.

- Que je sorte dans la nuit seule, tu t'en cognes mais te ramener une boîte de capotes là pour ça tu te rappelles que j'existe, c'est ça ?

Je n'avais pas voulu être dure avec lui, mais ça m'énervait. Emmett me regardait, hébété.

- Tu sais bien que non, Al' ! Tu peux me ramener des préservatifs alors ?

- Laisse tomber !

J'attrapais son billet.

- Et va te faire foutre !

Mais déjà, il était en haut en direction de sa chambre, sans tenir compte de quoi que ce soit.

Je claquais la porte d'entrée bien fort mais j'étais prête à parier que personne ne prendrait la peine de venir voir ce qui provoquait ce vacarme. _C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon... _

Je garais ma voiture sur un petit parking sur la place principale de Forks face à un magasin ouvert assez tard. J'y entrais et trouvais une boîte de capotes pour mon frangin. _Depuis le temps qu'il me demandait d'aller lui en chercher, je connaissais la boîte, la marque et la taille par coeur ! Même la vendeuse ne s'en formalisait plus ! _Angela tenait la boutique de sa mère pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Elle était au lycée avec moi et c'était une chouette fille ! Elle scannait le code-barre de l'article avec un petit sourire.

- Emmett a revu Rosalie ? m'interrogeait-elle.

- T'as tout compris ! Et je suis de corvée-latex !

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je compatis !

Je lui tendais l'argent et elle me rendait la monnaie. Nous discutions un peu puis je décidais de me rendre au bar avant de rentrer. _Pour une fois que je ne sortais pas avec mes frères, j'allais pouvoir boire une petite bière ! _

Je rangeais la boite de préservatifs dans ma voiture et refermais avant d'entrer dans le pub. C'était un endroit peu fréquenté que j'aimais beaucoup. A cette heure-ci, soit 19h50, il n'y avait que peu de monde. Je m'installais sur un tabouret et le barman s'approchait.

- Ca sera quoi ?

- Un demi-pêche !

- Carte d'identité s'il te plaît !

Je fouillais dans mon sac.

- Je t'en prie Eric ! Tu sais que j'ai 18 ans !

- C'est la procédure jeune fille ! Et tu sais bien que ton joli minois est trompeur !

Il m'adressait un petit clin d'oeil en prenant ma carte sous l'oeil de son patron. Il me la rendait et je me demandais s'il avait vraiment regardé ma date de naissance.

- T'es toute seule ce soir ? Sont pas là tes frères ?

- Le premier est entrain de fêter dignement le retour de sa demoiselle et le second est entrain de réciter des poèmes à sa douce dans sa chambre !

Eric me tendait ma bière.

- Les affres de l'amour...

- Les emmerdements de l'amour tu veux dire... soupirais-je.

- Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un...

- Sûrement !

Je sirotais ma boisson quand trois types entraient dans le bar. _Trois jeunes qui m'étaient totalement inconnus ! _Le premier était châtain aux cheveux pratiquement rasés et assez grand. Le second sur sa gauche était brun et bouclé, avec une bonne barbe d'une semaine.

_Quant au troisième... Que l'on me démembre si je pouvais trouver un homme plus séduisant ! Blond, des yeux gris intenses et un sourire à se damner avec des lèvres TRES attirantes ! _

Tous trois trimballaient une grosse caisse.

- On peut aller tout installer ? demandait le brun à Eric.

- Evidemment c'est prêt !

- Merci !

Ils trainaient la caisse noire jusqu'à la scène du fond du bar.

- C'est qui ? demandais-je.

- Un petit groupe de jeunes qui commence à se faire connaître aux USA... Ils sont musiciens et ils vont jouer là ce soir !

- Oh génial ! Il te reste des places ?

- Toujours pour toi ma jolie ! souriait-il.

Pendant un moment, j'observais les musiciens faire de nombreux allers-retours pour transporter leur matériel. Le blond s'approchait du bar, transpirant.

- Trois whisky s'te plaît !

- Tout de suite !

Je l'observais de plus près. Il était grand et élancé, un visage fin mais souriant. _Ses yeux étaient vraiment superbes ! _Eric me sortait de ma contemplation en posant les trois verres devant lui.

- T'aurais pas un ou deux gars pour nous aider à tout installer ?

- Ah non désolé !

- J'peux vous aider moi !

Il se tournait vers moi et me jaugeait du regard un instant. _Bon... 1m50... pour le physique armoire à glace, je repasserai plus tard ! _

- Toi ? Tu veux nous aider ? Mais t'es épaisse et solide comme un flan !

Je descendais de mon tabouret. _Ok je pourrais pas dégager les sonos et tout mais faire des branchements, ça je savais ! Et je peux quand même soulever une guitare ! _

- Ca, c'est parce que tu connais pas un flan enragé !

Je me dirigeais vers la scène et le sentais derrière moi.

- Et ça ressemble à quoi un flan enragé ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Tu verras bien !

Il m'adressait un superbe sourire étincellant. _Pourquoi si peu de gens sourient comme lui ? Pourquoi personne n'était capable d'adresser quelque chose d'aussi beau à leur entourage ? C'était comme si son sourire illuminait ma soirée... changeait ce qui était noir en blanc ! _Il m'aida à grimper sur la scène et nous avancions parmi les câbles mêlés au sol jusqu'à ses deux copains.

- Je te présente Diego et Laurent qui jouent avec moi... Les gars, c'est un flan enragé qui veut nous aider à installer !

Diego, le brun, s'approchait et me tendait la main. Ses deux bras étaient tatoués et on ne voyait presque plus la peau. _Il a décidé de devenir une oeuvre d'art vivante ? _

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'aide pour brancher la basse sur l'ampli... Tu peux le faire ?

- Evidemment ! Rien de plus facile ! Un de mes frères est musicien et il a touché à beaucoup d'instruments...

- Alors parfait !

Une heure durant, je rangeais des câbles, aidais à installer des projecteurs, poussais des caisses sur les côtés. J'apprenais ainsi à les écouter que le blond s'appelait Jasper. Ils sirotaient beaucoup et une fois que tout fut installé, il me ramenait un whisky coca du bar.

- Voilà ! Merci pour le coup de main !

- J't'en prie !

J'étais assise sur le rebord de la scène tout à droite, ma jambe droite allongée sur le sol alors que ma gauche pendouillait dans le vide, se balançant légèrement et mon dos calé contre une épaisse poutre en bois. Dans le bar, toutes les tables avaient été poussé et désormais, une vraie foule se pressait à tel point que si je bougeais ma jambe, j'heurtais un corps.

_Il y a vraiment beaucoup de nanas ! _Dans le fond, j'apercevais même Angela et son petit-ami Ben. Sur la scène, déjà, le groupe commençait à faire des réglages. _Comment je vais me frayer un passage pour aller au bar et voir le concert ? _Je me tournais face aux gens, assise sur la scène et essayais d'apercevoir un chemin. Mais rien ! _Génial ! _Laurent s'approchait de moi et vérifiait un dernier réglage pour son synthé. _Ils n'étaient que trois mais il y avait plus d'instruments que de musiciens ! Ils allaient sûrement alterner ! _Pour l'instant, Diego se plaçait derrière sa batterie et j'apercevais Jasper passer autour de lui le cordon de sa guitare. Mon ventre se tordait devant son visage devenu impassible. Il accordait son instrument avec précision, à l'oreille_... J'avais hâte de l'entendre. _

- Bon allez... je vais tenter de fendre la foule !

- Pourquoi tu te fais chier à redescendre pour traverser ? T'auras pas de place ! Reste là !

- Je peux ?

- Ouais t'inquiète pas ! Tu nous gènes pas ! Faudra juste que tu fasses attention qu'on te marche pas dessus !

J'éclatais de rire. _En temps normal, j'égorgeais toute personne s'en prenant à ma petite taille mais je crois que la bières et les whisky commençaient à me faire tourner la tête ! _

La plupart des filles m'observaient avec des yeux envieux. Jasper levait la main et claquait des doigts vers le bar. Eric se dirigeait vers l'arrière salle et peu à peu, les lumières du bar s'éteignaient. Les trois musiciens prenaient place et Laurent me faisait signe d'allumer la rallonge. Les projecteurs s'allumaient alternativement, devant les musiciens sans toutefois les illuminer. Le public commençait à s'exciter et à applaudir quand enfin retentissait les premiers accords de la guitare de Jasper.

**::..**

C'était tout simplement grandiose ! Un concert rempli d'ambiance, des chansons toutes plus enhivrantes les unes que les autres ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Diego, Laurent et surtout Jasper savaient allumer la salle. Les filles hurlaient, les mecs sautaient dans tous les sens. Je me trémoussais sur place, toujours assise sur ma scène, dansant au rythme de la musique, bougeant mes hanches et le haut de mon buste. Les artistes transpiraient, alternant instruments, chants... dans leurs belles chemises blanches devenues transparentes on pouvait voir tout l'investissement dont ils faisaient preuve.

Eric se hissait difficilement pour leur apporter des rafraîchissements que je gardais près de moi et leur tendais au fil de leurs demandes. _Jasper devait être un chameau ! Il transpirait mais ne buvait pas alors que les deux autres avaient déjà avalé deux bouteilles d'eau ! _La dernière note d'une chanson endiablée durant laquelle Jasper et Diego avaient incité le public à sauter sur place pendant plus de deux minutes, résonnait et Laurent se penchait pour couper les projots ! Tout le monde se retrouvait alors dans le noir complet lorsque les dernières notes s'éteignaient et une foule de sifflets et de cris et d'applaudissements retentissaient_. Comme ce devait être grisant pour eux de se sentir exister et adulés de tous, recevant ces acclamations pour leur dépense d'énergie incroyable ! _

- Ok tout le monde ! Petite pause pipi et on repart ! sussurait Jasper dans le micro.

Une petite lumière se rallumait mais les musiciens n'étaient déjà plus sur scène. J'en profitais pour filer aux toilettes.

Deux filles m'accostaient.

- Tu fais partie du groupe ?

- T'as trop du bol d'être là où t'es ! Ils sont trop beaaaaux ! Surtout Diego !

- Heh non t'es folle le plus beau c'est Jasper !

- Non, Diego !

- Non, Jasper !

Je m'essuyais les mains en les regardant se chamailler dans le reflet de la glace.

- Désolée de te décevoir mais ta copine a raison ! Le plus beau c'est Jasper ! lançais-je avant de retourner à ma place.

Je buvais un peu d'eau et regrimpais sur la scène, observant la foule aller dans tous les sens, discutant bruyamment. Je voyais Jasper discuter avec Diego en regardant la basse dans le petit sas derrière la scène. Laurent grimpait sur la scène pour la traverser et venir de mon côté. Il descendait les trois petites marches et s'approchait de l'ordinateur qui réglait les projecteurs. Il en réglait l'intensité et les lumières diminuaient progressivement. Un «Aaaahhh!» parcourait la foule qui retrouvait sa place. Je voyais Laurent retourner à sa place et Jasper traversait à son tour la scène pour venir vers moi. Il avait posé sa guitare et l'avait donné à Diego. Les lumières s'éteignaient et de nouveau, nous nous retrouvions dans le noir...

Dans la pénombre, j'entendais des notes du synthé s'élever, sur un air mélancolique. La guitare électrique se joignait au son, faisant naître une musique incroyablement douce et si différente de tout le concert. J'étais paralysée. Paralysée par ce son quand enfin la voix de Jasper s'élevait, douce et chevrotante, à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. Je masquais difficilement ma surprise mais restais immobile, attentive à ses paroles.

_«Assis là seul sans que personne ne prenne le temps de me comprendre...»_

Je tendais l'oreille, à défaut de pouvoir le voir. Un mouvement à côté de moi m'indiquait qu'il se rapprochait et à ma grande surprise, je le sentais s'asseoir à proximité.

_«J'ai beau être avec du monde, rien ne comble le fait que vous ne semblez pas me voir...»_

Un instant, je me demandais s'il lisait en moi. Une faible lumière s'allumait et je l'apercevais enfin, assis juste à côté de moi, le micro à sa bouche et ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Il m'avait trouvé sans me voir...

_« Et spécialement quand je suis avec vous, je me sens quand même seul...»_

Je buvais chacune de ses paroles, comme s'il était allé les chercher au plus profond de moi-même. Seule alors que j'ai deux frères et deux parents aimants. Seule quand je parle mais que personne ne m'écoute. Seule quand je pleure et que personne ne voit que je suis triste.

_«J'essaie de vous faire comprendre que j'existe et que j'ai des sentiments, rien de plus»_

Je n'ai jamais cherché à être au centre de toutes les attentions... Seulement... seulement comment dire ? J'aurais aimé être quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice Cullen, 18 ans, étudiante en stylisme et fan de mode. _J'aurais aimé que mes frères sachent mon plat préféré, mon film préféré... J'aurais aimé être quelqu'un ! Faire quelque chose de ma vie ! J'aurais aimé que mes parents puissent se vanter, à l'instar d'Emmett, de trophées avec mon nom dessus. J'aurais aimé qu'Edward passe du temps avec moi, à défaut de toujours penser à la meilleure façon de faire plaisir à Bella ! J'aurais aimé simplement que mes parents me chuchotent qu'ils sont fiers de moi... C'était sûrement le cas mais jamais ces simples mots ne franchissaient leurs bouches... _

Et tout cela, Jasper le traduisait dans sa voix, ses paroles. Je me noyais dans le gris intense de ses yeux, sentant des larmes trop longtemps retenues échouer sur mes joues. Il continuait de chanter et ainsi d'apaiser les maux qui me rongeaient. «_Ce n'est pas parce que tu ris que la blague est bonne!» disait toujours mon grand-père. _

Jasper capturait mon âme chaque seconde un peu plus, mettant un mot sur l'essence-même de mon être... Sa voix devenait chuchoti au fil des notes et les larmes ne se tarissaient plus. Ainsi, chaque parole esquissée se gravait en moi... Je sentais sa main gauche attraper la mienne et la presser, sans qu'il ne s'arrête de chanter.

_L'espace des quatre minutes de la chanson, je m'évadais. _Il me créait un monde sans me connaître et je craquais un peu plus pour son regard profond. La guitare électrique s'élevait, toujours lente mais plus forte, puisant dans mes sentiments une nouvelle émotion. Sans que je n'y réfléchisse vraiment, j'appuyais ma tête contre l'épaule de Jasper. Il continuait de chanter avec une tendresse inexplicable que je n'avais jamais entendu chez aucun chanteur auparavant. Sa voix était masculine mais douce et m'emportait tout simplement.

Les dernières notes s'envolaient, capturant avec elles une part de mon histoire.

_«Et même quand je suis avec toi, je suis seul...»_

Le synthé posait le dernier son qui s'élevait dans le silence mais je ne voyais plus rien que les yeux de Jasper, ma tête blottie contre lui. Il avait reposé son micro et les applaudissements dans la salle s'envolaient, mérités. _Ce que personne dans mon entourage ne me donnait, Jasper l'avait fait. Quatre minutes en tête à tête, à panser des plaies impalpables et pourtant douloureuses... _

Je relevais ma tête vers lui et rencontrais son regard profond, insensible au bruit autour de lui. _Il avait tellement guéri en l'espace de quelques minutes..._

- Ne t'arrête jamais de chanter, Jasper ! Surtout pas... Ne t'arrête jamais...

Un petit sourire esquissait son visage magnifique et il baissait sa tête légèrement, ses lèvres frôlant mon front pour y déposer un long et tendre baiser. Je fermais les yeux sous cette caresse et soupirais de bonheur. Il appuyait sa tête sur le dessus de la mienne et recommençait à fredonner, sans le micro. _Juste pour moi... _Son bras entourait mes épaules et je me serrais contre lui, laissant tomber quelques nouvelles larmes.

Le concert était terminé.

Le public acclamait les musiciens et Jasper se relevait pour aller les remercier. Puis, la foule se dispersait, quittant en masse la petite salle surchauffée.

Sur la scène, Diego et Laurent rangeaient le matériel. Il était plus de minuit et ils ne semblaient même pas fatigués, malgré leur prestation. Je les saluais et ils m'embrassaient pour me remercier.

_Il fallait que je rentre maintenant ! _

Je cherchais du regard Jasper mais il n'était nulle part. J'aurais aimé le remercier pour ce qu'il venait de faire, mais c'était à croire que cet instant avait été aussi bref qu'un éclair dans le ciel orageux... _résignée, je me décidais à partir..._

Au dehors, le parking était pratiquement désert à l'exception d'une camionnette dont les portières arrière étaient entrouvertes. _La camionnette du groupe ! _Je m'approchais et apercevais Jasper qui rangeait les caisses. Mon coeur bondissait, impatient. _Comme un dernier espoir... _

- Jasper ?

- Heh... T'es encore là toi ? souriait-il.

- J'allais partir mais je voulais te dire au-revoir... et merci...

Il me fixait un instant, encore plus beau éclairé par la simple pleine lune.

- Merci pour ?

- Pour cette dernière chanson...

Il pressait mes mains dans l'étau chaud des siennes.

- Quelqu'un finira par prendre soin de toi...

Une nouvelle fois, il m'embrassait sur le front et après m'être longtemps imprégnée de son regard gris, je soupirais et le relâchais. Il s'éloignait lentement vers le bar pour ranger le matériel, me laissant seule sur ce parking...

**..**

C'était comme si cet instant avait changé ma vie à tout jamais. En ouvrant la porte de la maison, j'apercevais Emmett et Edward assis dans le salon, visiblement inquiets. Rose et Bella étaient avec eux et tous les quatre se levaient dans ma direction pour me voir.

- Bon sang Alice ! T'étais où ?

- Il te faut pas trois heures et demie pour aller chercher une boîte de capottes quand même !

Je les regardais comme jamais encore je n'avais vu mes frères. _Ils s'inquiétaient pour moi... Ils m'aiment ! _Je n'étais plus seule. J'étais toujours Alice Cullen, 18 ans, fan de mode et étudiante en stylisme, mais j'avais deux frères pour lesquels je comptais... Je m'approchais d'eux et les enlaçais longuement, comme si j'avais été privé d'un puissant oxygène trop longtemps...

Par de simples paroles, Jasper m'avait accompagné sur un chemin que je n'osais pas affronter seule. Je m'étais trompée et il l'avait probablement deviné. En grimpant dans ma chambre, je cherchais sur internet des informations sur leur groupe. Je retrouvais par miracle cette fabuleuse chanson que Jasper m'avait murmuré à l'oreille. Je la mettais dans mon mp3 et rejoignais mon lit. Avant d'éteindre la lumière, j'observais la photo sur ma table de chevet d'Emmett et Edward. _Mes deux grand-frères... _J'allumais mon appareil et mettais le casque sur mes oreilles pour entendre encore et encore la voix de Jasper tourner dans ma tête et dans mon coeur, qu'il avait su atteindre en si peu de temps...

_Plus jamais je ne serai seule... et lorsqu'Emmett et Edward passeront du temps avec leurs petites-amies, je ne me sentirai plus aussi seule... parce que, même de loin, je sais Jasper continuera de chanter pour moi... _


End file.
